


Eventually We'll Be

by pleurerai



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, Female My Unit | Byleth, M/M, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Minor Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, hubert is fragile, i just love writing about hubert's character and his love for ferdinand's love, talking about political marriage, this is sad i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurerai/pseuds/pleurerai
Summary: With Fodlan at the most peaceful its ever been, many have found new ways to spend their time. Hubert found sunshine personified and worships him.-------------Hubert reminiscing on arranged/political marriage and learns of Ferdinand's plans for the future.(I'm not very good at summaries without giving away the whole story, I apologize)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Eventually We'll Be

The von Vestra has found himself in a rather peaceful state these days. The Emperor he knew since childhood still reigned over a now peaceful Fodlan. Although there were still situations that pop up from time to time, there is still a new calm amongst the empire, one that many of its citizens had not known. Hubert found himself still struggling to his new relaxed work, since those who slither have finally been gutted and dismantled. He found it strange to be but a normal aid to the Emperor, not having to dirty his hands in the middle of the night. Although he found himself with a new sort of duty many nights. A duty that came to him many years ago, in the form of the sun personified. A man he had known for almost as long as the lady he served, had come to make him feel new things and serve a new purpose in this quiet Fodlan.

Ferdinand Von Aegir was the Prime Minister in this Fodlan, he served the Emperor wholeheartedly and was ever dedicated to his job. Aegir was the man who came to show Hubert a different kind of love than the one had for Edelgard. Ferdinand was the only person able to make Hubert feel uncertain, and the only one who could break him down enough he forgot his own name. His lover, the von Aegir, was the one Hubert came to worship. He was the sun that came and had mercy on his sinning hands. 

Yes, Lady Edelgard was still the most important person in his life, but now Ferdinand was as well. It struck him, sometimes, to find that this man who was the first enemy he knew, was able to come and change his whole life. 

He loved Ferdinand, more than he would probably admit. These days he woke with ginger locks across his face and neck, as well as the weight of the sleeping form on his chest, curled up against him. He knew he was undeserving of a man like Ferdinand, and thanked every second he was with him.

But, as much as he knew Ferdinand was his only romantic love, he also knew the odds of them living peacefully together still remained small. The Emperor worked to dismantle the nobility of Fodlan, as well as the devotion to crests, but it was hard for all the citizens to completely change their ways. Old nobility still tended to marry into other old nobility, as well as still bare children with their future titles in mind. It was still frowned upon to not marry to bear children.

And even though the Emperor herself has found her love in another woman, it was because of her status that no one argued with that truth. He knew that he himself would never marry a woman, nor aid in the bearing of children, unless of course lady Edelgard asked him to. He knew now that she would not use her power over him like that, but nonetheless, he would still do anything that she requested of him.

Even though he knew that he himself wouldn’t marry for politics, he was only mostly sure that Ferdinand would not. Hubert only brought the topic of it up once, many years ago when they still retained some youth, to which Ferdinand had only said that he would marry if that is what was needed. Now though? Hubert would like to think that their love would deter Ferdinand from marrying off, but he was still insecure in that.

He knows that he should ask Ferdinand directly, but he is also scared of coming off insecure to his lover, or that Ferdinand would not think Hubert trusted him. Maybe he will gain the courage to ask sometime, as he grows more confident the more they age out of marrying years.

He thought of these things the most when Ferdinand had to leave on diplomatic terms, and left Hubert alone in their room, wondering if this could be forever. If only his Lady knew what an insecure coward he truly was. 

A knock on his study shook him out of his reverie.  
“Ah yes, come in,” he responded from his desk.

“The Emperor has requested your presence in her private quarters,” the guard spoke with urgency.

“Then I shall be there in a moment,” he responded, with a dismissive nod to the guard. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Hubert knocked on her door, with an immediate response of “come in.”

“Yes, Lady Edelgard, you have requested my presence,” Hubert spoke once he closed the door. 

“Yes, Hubert,” she shuffled some papers on her desk. “How are you feeling today?”

“I am well, and you?” He responded with automatic politeness, curious about the stiff small talk she seemed to be interested in.

“I have received a letter from our Brigid allies, they wanted to write to let us know that Ferdinand is now departed.”

The ‘they’ she spoke immediately alerted Hubert as to who wrote the letter, as Dorothea was the only one who wrote with ‘we’ in official Brigid correspondence. 

“That is good to hear, I assume it has all gone well. How are they doing?” He responded, now assuming this was just another letter containing small talk and rumors heard. He wasn’t too far off.

“They say they are well, and they received our wedding gifts via Ferdinand. She insisted they adore them and hope they can pay a visit to the Empire soon.”

“Well, that is very good to hear,” he responded, still confused as to why she had called him here urgently.

He received a non-committal noise from the Emperor as she continued looking at the letter. She then made a face as if to speak, then sad back in her chair and sighed. 

He was able to see now that the Emperor had remover her royal regalia for the night, and now wore a blue nightdress, her hair down in those straight strands that frame her face. It was, now that Hubert considered his surroundings, quite late. Lady Edelgard must have just received this letter but a few hours ago. Still, a mundane thing to summon Hubert over for. It’s not as though she was ever told outright that Ferdinand was his lover, although she probably knew by now. It was hard to keep much from her, and perhaps she wanted to alert Hubert of Ferdinand making a safe journey thus far.

“Hubert,” she starts, almost talking at a whisper.

“Yes, my lady?”

“It seems Dorothea wrote of an interesting rumor she has heard,” Lady Edelgard speaks slowly as if this news would be fatal to Hubert. He only felt more confused as to why he was hearing this, and somehow felt sick in the pit of his stomach at the thought of what could possibly be wrong. Or be crazy enough that Lady Edelgard would relay any rumor Dorothea has heard. So, he simply waited, and let his lady speak.

She sighed, knowing it would just have to be said. “Dorothea heard a rumor that Ferdinand was going to be engaged to marry,” she spoke slowly as if she was pouring molasses over Hubert’s head. He felt the room move around him. All that he could do was form a non-committal noise in his throat.

“Normally I would not take much from her rumors, but she said she had to ask him first. She said that she told her it was true, although he didn’t know who could have let it slip.” Lady Edelgard looks up at this, eying Hubert warily. “Apparently, he was going to discuss it with Dorothea, but she was so surprised it wasn’t the first thing he discussed with her, as it is ‘a topic of utter importance.’

Hubert immediately feels unwell, he knows if he were a weaker man he would have fainted by now. But, he stands there and stares back upon his Lady. 

“I’m surprised I have not heard anything of this, and judging from your lack of response this may be the first time you’ve heard this as well?” She glances away for a second, then looks back at Hubert’s eyes, hers full of pity. “I’m sorry Hubert.”

Those words give the final blow. He quickly bows, apologizing and requesting his leave. He doesn’t wait for a response as he turns and quickly exits. He walks without thinking of his destination and ignores the stinging in his eyes as he hurries down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on a ch 2 to this to resolve the angst.  
I'm still getting back into writing fics again, so any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
